<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Greatest Hero! by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648476">The Greatest Hero!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic'>ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Hercules (1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules tries to prove that he's the greatest hero!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hercules/Megara (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Greatest Hero!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I love Froot Loops!" Hercules said with a smile. Then he took a big bite of Froot Loops.</p><p>Meg turned away from him. She thought he liked Froot Loops more than her, so she left him and they never saw each other again.</p><p>Hercules was sad, so he went on a journey around the world. He saw the Eiffel Tower and he also punched a gargoyle that was evil.</p><p>"I'm going to become the greatest hero in the world!" he said. He was already the greatest but he forgot.</p><p>So to become the greatest hero in the world, he destroyed the asteroid that was coming and threw it all the way to Mars. But that destroyed Mars!</p><p>Mars started falling on Earth and then Hercules had to get help from all the Egyptian gods to destroy it. Zeus threw lightning at it and it was destroyed.</p><p>"Hooray! We saved the planet!" Hercules said. Captain Planet gave him a big thumbs up and that was when Hercules knew he was truly the greatest hero in the world.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>